


Questionable Bedfellows

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Timelines, Complexity, First Sexual Experience, Flirting, Heartbreak, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Night, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Tension, Tavern, hand holding, how loki got set off to being king loki, implied sex, romantic interest vs sexual interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> It could have been easier to pass off the whole incident between Fandral the Dashing and Loki the Youth as a drunken escapade</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Bedfellows

It could have been easier to pass it off as a drunken escapade.

There was no clear reason as to why such a celebrated warrior would couple with a notorious villain such as Loki. They had cared little for each other in the past, and now in this present, they were forced to work together for a mission.

The two men along with Thor, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg, traveled across the realms to stop Malekith's invading armies. Forced to share cramped quarters for months on end, the team got to know each other incredibly and uncomfortably well.

Perhaps it was something there that started Loki and Fandral to view each other in a different light. Was it a glimpse of a naked backside rummaging through belongings to grab some clothes? A shared love of corny jokes and far fetched tales? Or an agreement that yes, they would rather surrender to Malekith than spend another night listening to a combination of Thor's _and_ Volstagg's snoring. 

Heated glances turned into playful banter. Playful banter led to an incident.

It was one of those long nights where it was Loki and Fandral's turn to keep watch while the others slept in the tent. Staring out at the black sky full of stars, the full moon that shone brightly, Fandral piped up that this night was the type of night that came out of the romance stories.

"And all we're missing is a knight who'd declare his love to a beautiful maiden. And with the stars shining brightly, right under the moon, they share a passionate kiss," he mused.

"I'd like to do the honors," Loki said.

Fandral laughed.

"And who'd you be? The _maiden?_ "

"Yes. And you'd be the knight," Loki turned his head towards Fandral.

Fandral suddenly was quiet.

"And what are you suggesting?" Fandral asked.

"Oh don't mind me. It is only a jest," Loki leaned in and stared into Fandral's eyes. "I doubt you'd have it in you to kiss me."

"Watch your words Trickster! I'm Fandral the Dashing. I've faced monsters, armies, and worlds' ends, and I won't let some silly little _kiss_ get in my way."

Fandral's lips met his'. Loki inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. For a _silly little kiss_ the two held it longer than most kisses should.

When they broke off, Loki leaned in as to rest his head on Fandral's shoulder, but the warrior adjusted his body to look out at the sky again. Loki did not say a word, but moved his body to the side to look out with him.

Soon after,they returned to Asgard. Loki and Fandral were kept busy by their own duties and missions and did not see the other for weeks. It was Loki who made that first move, approaching Fandral in the local tavern one evening. Fandral cordially greeted him, and the two made small talk over tankards of ale.

They held an intense gaze as they talked, not once blinking or glancing away. The candlelight in the tavern cast a warm shadow on the outlines of their faces, highlighting the crispness of the color of their eyes, the smoothness of the blushes on their cheeks, and the redness of their lips. They spoke in whispers that broke out into laughter loud enough to get the attention of the other taverngoers. And for hours they sat like so in the table in the corner.

Once or twice, Loki's hand reached out to touch Fandral's. The older man slid his hand away, as if it were some sort of a game, but by the end of the night, his hand had a grasp on one of Loki's fingers and was swinging it about.

"You're handsome like that," Loki was being more forward than usual.

"I know _I'm_ handsome," Fandral chuckled. "I've heard it many times."

"But have you heard it from _me_?" Loki asked.

Fandral laughed.

"You're a cheeky one aren't you," he grinned. "I could kiss you."

"Then do so," Loki said with a wink as he leaned in.

"Not here," Fandral glanced around. "Let's go out back. We can gaze at the stars."

"How romantic," Loki said dreamily.

Then they were lying in the field behind the tavern. The stars shone brightly above, but they were more focused on the other as they rolled about in an tight embrace. Their mouths clashed together, tongues flickered in and out, and Loki hiked up his leg over Fandral's waist as he pulled him in with a moan, wanting more, craving more, wanting to play out all those stories about passionate romances he had read and heard about.

The stars' light had started to dull when the two finally gazed up. Loki was in a daze; quiet, reflective, feeling the salvia in his mouth build up. He swallowed it back.

He glanced over at Fandral; with his shirt open, sweat glistening on his chest, his belt buckle undone, who let out a satisfied sigh. He smiled at him and moved in closer once again.

"And what's this?" Fandral chuckled.

"I only want to press my lips against yours," Loki placed his hand on Fandral's chest as he leaned his face in, gently brushing against's Fandral's thin lips.

But the warrior quickly dodged Loki's kiss.

"And taste my seed? You can't be _that_ naive," Fandral pursed his lips. 

Loki lay back down, disappointed. He gazed back up.

"And if I rinse my mouth out? Will you kiss me then?"

"Next time."

"And when will this next time be?"

"I don't know," Fandral laughed again.

"Thy tongue is of the _purest silver_ tonight Loki! Why _soon_ you will have me forget that you are the god of _lies!_ "

He did not notice Loki's heartbroken expression.


End file.
